


"Love Sick" Alternate Ending

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergent, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e17 Love Sick, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: “I’ll be honest, Nick,” Sean said. “I’m not sure if I want to punch you or kiss you. Maybe I should just do both.”(Story takes place after episode 1x17 but alters canon so that Sean’s already found the trailer and he’s waiting there for Nick after talking with Adalind.)





	"Love Sick" Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This story majorly diverges from canon but I had the idea and I went with it. It’s mostly just porn any way with a tiny bit of plot to start things off so sticking to canon didn’t seem like a major priority. ;) (Oh and you can just pretend Juliette doesn’t exist if you don’t want Nick to be cheating on her.)

 

When Nick pulled up to the trailer he was surprised to find another car there and a man leaning against the metal siding, waiting for him. He was even more surprised to find that he knew who the man was.

“Captain?” Nick asked as he stepped out of his own car. “Um...what are you doing here?” He tried to stay calm and sound relaxed but internally he was beginning to panic. He didn't have any idea how he could possibly explain the contents of the trailer to a regular person without looking like a dangerous, raving lunatic. Not to mention the fact that he had no clue how Renard had even known that the trailer existed.

Sean pushed off of the trailer and took a few steps toward Nick. “I wanted to talk to you and had a feeling you might come here after what happened,” he explained calmly. “Planning to write about how to cure a hexenbiest in one of your books?”

Nick’s eyes went wide as alarm bells started ringing at full volume in his head. “Have…”

“No, I haven't been inside the trailer yet,” Sean answered, knowing what question Nick was going to ask. “I do, however, know a thing or two about grimms and how they usually operate. I'm glad your aunt had a trailer instead of just a trunk. Much easier to find.” He looked down to brush some dirt off his trench coat. “Yes, I know about grimms,” he added, lifting his head again to make eye contact with Nick.

“Who...what are you?” Nick asked. He continued to look at his boss and slowly moved his hand to grab his gun, only to remember he wasn't wearing it. He’d taken it off before his fight with Adalind. The unimpressed look the captain shot him made Nick want to hit something. 

“Please,” Sean said blankly. “We both know you wouldn't shoot me even if you had your gun. You wouldn't be able to get away with killing me and just wounding me wouldn't do much good either. I clearly know more than you thought and I wouldn't be very interested in sharing anything with you after getting shot.” He smirked. “I tend to hold a bit of a grudge.”

“You didn't answer my question,” Nick replied, clenching his jaw.

“Mmm. There are a lot of layers to that answer. It's hard to decide where to start.” 

Nick was really starting to get annoyed at the older man’s blasé attitude. “Well, try,” he insisted. 

Sean slipped his hands into the pockets of his suit pants, maintaining his calm stance. He watched Nick silently for a moment as he thought about what he wanted to say. He was an expert at playing the long game but Nick was much less predictable than his usual chess pieces. “What do you know about cantons?” he asked finally.

“They’re like subdivisions in a country, right? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Patience, young Grimm,” Sean chided with a smirk. Nick was getting annoyed at those as well. “Although most ordinary people are unaware, Portland is my canton. Many wesen don’t even know that actually. They’ve likely heard whispers of someone being here but they don’t know who it is.”

“I didn’t know police captain was a high enough office to allow you to claim a canton,” Nick responded, sass clear in his tone. 

“Police captain is not high enough, no. Prince, however, is.”

Nick’s jaw dropped. “You seriously expect me to believe you’re a prince?”

Sean shrugged. “Bastard prince if you want to get technical about it but the semantics aren’t important right now,” he said. “My father is the king of the House of Kronenberg in Austria.” He was taking a gamble revealing that but he had a feeling Nick would more easily accept his royal side than his zauberbiest side and he had to give the man something.

“So, what? You expect me to kneel down and follow you because of some title you hold in Austria?”

“If you’d like. All of this would be much easier if you just willingly joined me,” Sean admitted with a chuckle. 

Nick didn’t dignify that with an answer but gave Renard a heated glare. “How do you know about grimms and wesen anyway?” he asked instead. “You didn’t explain that.”

“Grimms used to work for the royal families, didn’t you know that? Or did your Aunt not get a chance to mention it?”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Nick asked through gritted teeth, still trying to gain a hold in the conversation.

“I wasn’t going to originally, but after how things went with Adalind I had to change my plans.” That response made Nick think of even more questions but the captain didn’t give him a chance to voice them. “I’ll be honest, Nick,” the older man added. “I’m not sure if I want to punch you or kiss you. Maybe I should just do both.”

Nick sputtered as he struggled to process what he’d just heard. He was glad it was dark out because it meant the blush spreading on his cheeks at the thought of Sean kissing him wasn’t visible. “What?” he finally managed to ask.

“You can be quite irritating, even if you don’t realize it. You keep throwing a wrench into my carefully made plans,” Sean explained. “At the same time, however, you’ve proven to be much more valuable than I originally anticipated and I’m quite impressed with what you’ve accomplished since your grimm side awoke.”

“How long have you known about me?”

“I knew about your heritage since you came under my command. I like to do thorough research on new officers,” Sean replied truthfully. “Kelly Burkhardt and Marie Kessler were both quite famous in our world. I didn’t know for sure that you would be a grimm though until your aunt came to see you.”

Nick’s mind was reeling with all of the new information that was being thrown at him. “So you’ve just been manipulating me for most of a year?” he asked angrily. His captain had lied to him. Truthfully, Nick had been lying to the man in return but that was different. He’d been under the impression that if he told his captain the truth the man would have him checked into a mental hospital. For him it was an act of self-preservation. For the captain it had most likely been part of a larger scheme.

“‘Manipulate’ is a bit harsh, don’t you think? I wasn’t always totally open with you but technically I never outwardly lied.” Renard looked thoughtful. “I did what I thought was best in order to play this giant game we’re all a part of. This is a lot bigger than you and me.” He took his hands out of his pockets and moved a few steps closer to Nick. “Why don’t we iron out all of these fine details later, though, and do something more enjoyable right now?” 

“L...like what?” Nick stuttered out. He tried his best to remain still and calm but he was struggling. He felt angry and betrayed but, at the same time, there had always been some heat between himself and the captain. The man was practically illegally attractive.

Sean chuckled lowly and leaned forward to speak directly into his detective’s ear. “I was thinking something along the lines of me bending you over the hood of your car and fucking you nice and hard.”

Nick utterly failed at holding back a loud moan at those words. He knew he should push Renard away and resist the man but he didn’t want to, not really. “We’re outside,” he muttered, trying to do the rational thing. If he went through with what Renard was offering it could seriously complicate things in the future.

“It’s very dark and hardly anyone ever comes here,” Sean whispered. “You chose this location for a reason.” He nuzzled Nick’s face a little and moved one hand to cup the detective’s growing hardness through his jeans. “Come on, Nick. I know you want this. Why deny yourself the pleasure?”

Nick clenched his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths in an effort to slow his racing heart. He’d fantasised about the captain before and now the man was standing in front of him and offering everything he’d wanted. “Okay,” he said with a small nod. “Yes.”

“Excellent answer.” Sean smirked. He pulled Nick forward by the back of his neck and met him in a searing and demanding kiss. When Nick’s mouth dropped open in surprise Sean pushed his tongue inside to explore every inch of the detective’s delectable mouth. Once they separated for air, Sean grabbed Nick’s arm and the collar of his jacket and turned the man around before shoving him over the hood of his old Toyota. “Have you been with a man before?” Sean asked as he moved a hand under the detective to open up his jeans.

“Yeah,” Nick managed to gasp out. They’d barely done anything and yet his breathing was already getting ragged. He shivered as Renard pushed down his jeans and boxers and exposed his ass and thighs to the cool, night air. “I know how this works,” he added, sounding more in control.

“Good. Breaking in a virgin takes more work,” Renard said, tone calm as if they were simply discussing the weather. He massaged Nick’s cheeks for a moment before spreading them apart to admire the younger man’s hole. Soon enough that tight pucker would be wet and stretched around his cock. “How do you feel about rimming?” Sean asked, letting one long finger trace along the quivering muscle he had exposed.

“Never done it before,” Nick admitted, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

Sean hummed in thought. “Would you like to try it? Would you like to feel my tongue making you nice and wet and ready for me before slipping inside your tight ass?”

Nick moaned. He'd never been particularly interested in rimming--he wasn't opposed to the idea, he just didn’t really see the appeal--but the way Sean described it made him shiver in anticipation. “Yes,” he gasped out. 

“Just tell me if I do something you don't enjoy,” Sean said seductively. With that he bent down a bit and licked a slow stripe over Nick’s hole. He kept his pace calm to start out, not wanting to overwhelm his detective.

“Sean,” Nick muttered at the first feel of his captain’s warm tongue on his hole. 

Sean smirked as he swirled his tongue around. His hands kneaded Nick’s ass cheeks for an extra level of sensation while he worked on loosening the younger man’s muscles. Soon enough Sean could get the tip of his tongue inside Nick and he reveled in the moans the grimm made when he did. Wanting to draw more sinful sounds from the man below him, Sean pushed his tongue in a little farther and grazed his teeth teasingly around Nick’s rim. 

“Please!” Nick begged. His eyes were closed and his hands were fisted beside his head on the hood of the car. “Please, Sean.” 

“Please, what?” Sean asked as he pulled back from the grimm. He moved his hands from Nick’s ass to slide up his back, leaning over to speak in the detective’s ear. “Tell me what you want, Nick.”

“More,” Nick groaned. “I want more. Please.”

“More, what?” Sean knew what his grimm was asking for but wanted to tease the man more. Wanted to hear him beg for exactly what he wanted. He licked another stripe across Nick’s hole. 

Renard’s cocky attitude was really getting on Nick’s nerves. He wasn't the type to roll over and submit. He wanted more though and it seemed like begging was the only way Renard would give it to him. “Fuck me,” Nick finally said. “Please.”

Sean leaned back from Nick’s ass and moved one hand around to the detective’s mouth. “Suck,” Sean commanded, slipping three long fingers past Nick’s lips. “You’d better get them nice and wet if you don't want this to hurt,” he stated. The grimm was too important for Sean to cause him any irreparable harm but he wouldn't mind if the detective had trouble sitting down the next day. In fact he'd quite enjoy it. Served the boy right for all the trouble he’d caused. 

Nick moaned around his captain’s fingers and swirled his tongue to coat the digits. He’d always had lube when he’d done this in the past and something about knowing he’d be prepped with his own saliva was a surprising turn on. 

When Sean pulled his fingers out of Nick’s mouth the younger man almost moaned at the loss. Sean smirked, knowing exactly what his grimm was thinking. “I can keep my fingers in your delectable mouth if you’d like but then you won't get to feel them in your tight ass. Your choice,” he teased.

“Bastard,” Nick called out.

“I believe we established that already,” Sean said calmly. “So what's it going to be?” 

“You know what I want so just do it,” Nick said, voice rough with anger and building arousal.

“Oh of course I know,” the prince replied with a chuckle. “I want to hear you say it though.”

Nick considered resisting, waiting for Sean to give in first, but he knew the man and how annoyingly patient he could be. There was no way Nick would able to beat the captain. “I want your fingers in my ass,” he responded, a hot blush spreading on his face.

“Then that's what you’ll have.” Sean smirked before quickly sliding one finger all the way into Nick’s waiting ass. He pushed until his knuckles rested against the crease between the detective’s cheeks before stopping momentarily to let him adjust to the intrusion. After a moment had passed Sean started moving his finger in and out and twisting it around. “That's it. Open up to me, Burkhardt. Your tight, hot ass is going to feel so good around my fat cock.”

Nick opened his mouth to give a sassy reply but his words turned into unintelligible moans when he felt Sean drive a second finger inside of him. Nick had to admit that the older man knew what he was doing. He found every extra sensitive spot inside of Nick and was preparing him with the perfect balance of pain and pleasure.

Sean scissored his fingers a few times to widen Nick’s channel before slipping in a third finger. He even worked Nick up to a fourth finger to tease the man as much as possible. “Do you think you’re ready?” he asked when he had four fingers pumping in and out comfortably. He shoved in particularly hard to hear Nick shout. “Can you take more, Grimm?”

“Yes,” Nick quickly answered with a nod. “Please, Sean. I can take more. Please give it to me. I want it.” Nick didn’t even realize he was rambling out loud.

“Shh, I’ll give you more, don’t worry,” Sean replied to sooth the man. “I’m going to fuck you and claim you and make you mine.” He pulled his fingers out of Nick’s ass and spit in his hand to lube up his hot and heavy cock. Sean spared a moment to watch Nick’s poor hole spasm at the emptiness. _Guess I'll just have to fill it up,_ he thought smugly. He gripped Nick’s hips tightly with both hands and then slammed home, pushing as far into Nick as he could go. 

Both men groaned in unison at the incredible feelings that overwhelmed them. Even with the prep work Nick was still tight and Sean lost himself in the ecstasy of having that hot channel clenching around him. At the same time, Nick immediately felt addicted to having Sean’s cock inside of him. It was so long and thick and felt simply perfect stuffed up his ass. Nick realized that he wouldn't necessarily be opposed to feeling that deliciously full all the time. The other men he’d been with in the past had all had good size cocks but they paled in comparison to Sean.

“Such a perfect little slut for me,” Sean said as he immediately started pounding Nick’s ass. “So hot and tight and delicious.” 

Nick shivered at the harsh language coming from his captain’s mouth but still shoved himself back on the man’s cock. He could already tell that this would be over embarrassingly fast. Sean’s drawn out prep work had left Nick teetering on the edge. “Too good,” Nick said after a particularly hard thrust from the older man above him. “Not...not gonna last long.”

Sean took comfort in the fact that he’d gotten the grimm just as worked up as he was. “Then let’s make sure we make the best use of our time,” he growled. He didn’t share the added thought of _so that you want to come back to me for more_ out loud. He moved one hand from Nick’s hip to pump the younger man’s cock in time with his trusts. The angle made things a little awkward but Sean was determined to go as fast and hard as possible, knowing that the grimm could handle it.

“So close,” Nick mumbled in between his moans of pleasure. At the first feel of his captain’s hot seed flooding his insides Nick came with a shout, cum splattering the grill of his car.

“That’s right, take it all,” Sean said in a blissed out tone as he pumped Nick’s ass full to the brim with cum. “You’ll smell like me for days and everyone will know you’re mine,” he mumbled.

Too out of it to understand what had just been said, Nick simply nodded his agreement. 

The two men took a moment to come down from their highs. When he’d regained his full equilibrium, Sean pulled out of Nick. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe off his cock and then tucked himself back into his pants. He tossed the used cloth on the car next to Nick’s head in case the younger man wanted to clean up. “I expect to see you at work bright and early tomorrow as usual,” he said, his voice steady and not giving away any sign of what they’d just been doing. “We have a lot to talk about.” Sean landed a playful swat on Nick’s still exposed backside before he walked back over to his car and got inside, leaving Nick to get himself sorted out. 

As he drove Sean picked up his phone and dialed one of his contacts. He had some plans to change.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
